


Not for the Greater Good

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An examined life isn't living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not for the Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [streussal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=streussal).



> Written on 10 March 2008 in response to [streussal](http://streussal.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Teenage!Grindelwald/Dumbledore. Dumbledore really likes Grindelwald, but feels something is off_.

Gellert was charming, comely, commanding—so many things for which Albus had yearned. They didn't matter, those other traits he possessed, the frightening ones, did they? Not when Gellert's wand-work was so magnificent.

No one had made Albus feel so . . . special before. No one had listened to his ideas and . . . expanded upon them the way Gellert had. And such expansions! To listen to Gellert was to find the world opened before one; it was intoxicating! 

"For the greater good," Gellert had promised him, after their most recent tumble, and, his mind and body humming with the possibilities, Albus found it easy to dismiss any . . . concerns he might have fleetingly entertained about Gellert's expansive nature.

 _No one can possibly understand our greatness—or our love_ , Albus thought, and this was enough because it would become everything, wouldn't it?

They couldn't fail, not together, not for the greater good.


End file.
